A grande vitesse
by Tipitina
Summary: [oneshot]Parfois on peut avoir des réactions excessives...


_A grande vitesse  
_Auteur : Tipitina  
Genre : …yaoi ? ca suffit pas ?...limite sérieux…enfin suis pas sure --°  
Source : I'll CKBC

Hitonari soupira, vaguement amusé par la perpétuelle bagarre entre Yokoï et Harumoto. Leur sale manie de vouloir toujours avoir raison les pousser à se provoquer sans cesse. Bien que les choses soient souvent amusantes, il y avait des limites. Un jour ca finirait mal ce genre de choses.

Mika arriva en hurlant. Hitonari ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres quand Harumoto se laissa traîner par l'oreille loin de Yokoi qui avec toute la bonne volonté du monde n'arrivait pas à contredire le visage d'ange de Meibi.

Que la vie était tranquille à Kouzu. Peut-être un peu trop à son goût. Mais qui oserait s'en plaindre ? Il secoua discrètement la tête, il se laissait trop aller dans ses pensées. Bientôt les examens fermeraient une bonne fois pour toute le chapitre des années lycée. Des années bien remplies en tous cas.

Sumire leur fit signe de loin et les rejoignit à grand pas. Elle vint à sa rencontre et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle leur sourit et s'installa à coté d'Hiiragi. Yokoi, malgré ses maigres protestations rendit les armes et renonça à aller emmerder Harumoto. Sa vengeance se concrétisa lorsqu'il profita d'un instant d'inattention pour s'affaler de tout son poids sur le dos de Meibi, qui semblait y être habitué.

-Ah ! J'allais oublier !

L'attention de tous se reporta soudain sur la nouvelle arrivante. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une enveloppe malmenée.

-J'ai reçu une lettre d'Akane.

Hitonari leva des yeux surpris vers elle. Il savait encore écrire celui-là ? Elle le regarda et sourit avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

- « Salut. J'ai encore gagné ! Je vais tous les écraser. Le coach a dit qu'il allait me recommander pour une fac de la région. J'ai pas des masses envie d'être posté mais bon si ça me permet de continuer le basket, je veux bien faire l'effort. AKANE TACHIBANA.  
P.S :envoie-moi du lait aux fruits ! Ils savent pas ce que c'est ici ! »

-Il reste toujours le même idiot, plaisanta Horii.

-Monsieur le lâcheur se croit tout permis !continua Harumoto.

Sumire soupira, embarrasée. Un mouvement à ses côtés lui fit lever la tête de la lettre. Hitonari ramassa son sac, comme au ralenti, s'attirant tous les regards confus de ses camarades.

-Hiiragi ?

-Ca va ? s'enquit Sumire.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Le blond avait perdu l'ombre de sourire qu'il avait lorsqu'elle était arrivée. S'ils n'étaient en période de relâche, ils jureraient tous avoir à faire au point guard en plein match. Harumoto fit une grimace. Hiiragi n'avait plus tiré une gueule pareil depuis très longtemps, deux ans pour être exact. Le capitaine de l'équipe s'éloigna et Yokoi se redressa.

-Hiiragi-sempai !

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Sumire.

-Prendre l'air.

Il reprit sa route, laissant derrière lui une Sumire un peu inquiète. Apparemment la lettre n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Harumoto ferma les yeux et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Finalement il changera pas si facilement.

oOo  
Tachibana bailla en grand et remit son sac sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas atteint son quota d'heures de sommeil la nuit dernière et l'envie de s'enfermer dans une salle de classe ne l'enchantait guère. Mais déjà la silhouette de son « fan-club » se profilait à l'horizon.

Trois jeunes filles le saluèrent chaleureusement tandis que les membres de l'équipe attendaient qu'ils les rejoignent. Mohican –comme se plaisait à l'appeler Akane qui n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir de son nom- fit une tête de six pieds de long en voyant sa future ex petite-amie éventuelle n'avoir encore d'yeux que pour son capitaine.

Il les salua d'un geste de la main sans même prêter attention aux roucoulades de ces demoiselles. Il marcha le long de la rampe d'entrée du lycée. Bonjour sommeil et adieu Mathématiques.

Il s'installa à son bureau, prêt à fermer les yeux pour dormir quand la professeur entra et décréta qu'aujourd'hui ce serait son jour. Dire qu'il avait eu un sale pressentiment ce matin maintenant il savait pourquoi.

Il jura et se sentit déjà fatigué.

oOo  
Le temps était passé au ralenti ce matin-là. La faim commençait à tirailler son estomac. Il sortit de la salle de classe encore plus fatigué qu'après un match de compétition. Mohican et deux de ses camarades se foutaient de sa gueule en marchant derrière lui. Il bouillonait et n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Mais le grand power forward n'était guère connu pour sa patience et sa retenue, au contraire et il craqua dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la sortie du bâtiment.

Les regards se tournèrent rapidement vers eux. C'était devenu tellement coutumier que personne ne faisait vraiment attention à leurs gamineries. Cependant il y avait toujours une majorité pour les observer. Leur petite attraction à eux.

Après une morsure et deux ou trois coups bien placés, Akane se releva triomphant, regardant les deux loques humaines qui continuaient à se chamailler sans même s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus là.

Des murmures s'élevèrent soudain dans la cour, progressivement et un étrange silence régna autour de ses bruits de cour. Akane se retourna surpris de ce revirement de situation.

Il ne réalisa pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Au centre de toutes les attentions et de la cour marchait un jeune homme. Sa présence forte et assurée faisait inconsciemment s'écarter les gens sur son passage.

Ses cheveux flottaient au gré de ses mouvements, lui caressant la nuque. Les yeux fins étaient braqués sur lui et le clouaient sur place. Le corps fin mais musclé semblait nerveux, enfermé dans un pantalon noir serré et un débardeur imprimé blanc, la veste d'uniforme noir ouverte sur les épaules.

Tachibana ne fit rien, entendant vaguement l'une de ses fans murmurer un « Qui c'est ? ». L'étranger arriva à sa hauteur et le brun reconnut tout de suite l'odeur qui se dégageait de lui. L'odorat surdéveloppé et toujours à l'affût de la moindre odeur alimentaire ne pouvait pas le tromper.

Abasourdi, il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand le jeune homme s'arrêta devant lui. Ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le temps. D'un geste calme et maîtrisé, il leva le poing et frappa violement la joue de Tachibana.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et porta la main à sa joue endolorie. Il se tourna vers lui et se sentit faible face au regard clair et presque méprisant de son agresseur.

Puis comme il était arrivé, l'étranger repartit sous des dizaines de regards complètement déphasés. L'une des jeunes filles se dégela et s'approcha de lui, inquiète.

-C'est qui ce type ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Tu le connais ?

Akane n'avait toujours pas bouger d'un millimètre. Mohican se releva, époussetant son pantalon.

-Toi aussi tu le connais, Asahi. C'est le PG de Kouzu.

-C'était Hiiragi ! s'exclame une autre.

-Ouais, répondit Mohican.

Il y eut enfin comme un déclic dans l'esprit de Tachibana. Plusieurs sentiments se bousculèrent en lui et, sans réfléchir une seconde aux conséquences, il courut à la suite de son agresseur.

-Tachibana ! Et la prof !

-Laisse-le va. C'est un problème qu'il doit régler. Si Diable blanc a fait le voyage juste pour lui mettre une baigne c'est qu'il y a une sacré embrouille.

oOo  
Akane n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce que cette face de poulpe était venu faire à Negotoura ? Surtout si c'était pour lui en mettre une sans rien dire. La colère monta d'un cran et sa vitesse aussi.

Pour ce qu'il avait enregistré de cette courte mais néanmoins percutante entrevue, Hitonari portait encore l'uniforme du lycée. Et le connaissant, il n'avait pas dû passer chez lui avant de venir sinon ils auraient vu débarquer Hiiragi, la gravure de mode.

Aucun match même amical n'était prévu avec Kouzu et Sumire ne l'avait pas prévenu d'une éventuelle visite alors qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là !

Bien entendu, même avec une jambe quasi neuve, il n'aurait pas pu rattraper le taxi qu'il avait vu partir. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pourrait le trouver.

Il arriva dans le hall de la gare, essoufflé. Il regarda les multiples panneaux électroniques et trouva son bonheur.

« Le train à destination de Tokyo. Arrêt à Kouzu, Yokohama, Tokyo, va entre en gare voie 6. »

Il reprit sa course et arriva sur le quai en un temps record. Regardant à l'intérieur de chaque wagon qu'il dépassait, il finit par repérer sa proie au bout du dixième. Ni une ni deux, il grimpa à l'intérieur et s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Il se redressa et marcha jusqu'à lui. Il lui fit face de toute sa hauteur et le dévisagea. Assis tranquillement à sa place, Hitonari ouvrit lentement les yeux et le regarda sans rien dire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Et toi ?

Aucun d'eux ne répondit à la question de l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! Pourquoi t'es là ? s'écria Tachibana, arrivé au bout de sa patience.

Mais Hitonari l'ignora en beauté. Akane ne tint plus et se pencha vers lui, l'attrapant par le col de sa veste entrouverte. Il fixe son regard dans le sien, les mâchoires serrées. Il avait envie de le frapper, de lui hurler dessus pour qu'il réagisse, pour qu'il lui explique. Mais d'autres idées toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Un tremblement étrange le sortit de sa rêverie et Hiiragi détourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Tachibana suivit le mouvement. Son visage se décomposa immédiatement en voyant le paysage extérieur qui bougeait de plus en plus vite et le quai disparaître.

« Billet, s'il vous plaît ! »

Hitonari se dégagea sans effort de la prise de son camarade choqué. Il se leva, son lecteur mp3 dans la poche. Il se dirigea vers le contrôleur, fit valider son billet et sortit du wagon sans un regard en arrière.

-Jeune homme. Billet, s'il vous plaît.

-Euh…

oOo  
-C'te face de poulpe me le payera ! La vieille va me tuer à l'arrivée ! Toute ma réserve pour payer la bouffe du mois vient d'y passer !

Akane était furieux. Il avait été obligé de payer un billet à destination de Tokyo alors qu'il n'avait cessé de répéter qu'il s'arrêtait à Kouzu. Depuis lors, il arpentait les wagons pour tenter de mettre la main sur le blond. Mais ce lâche se carapatait à chaque fois qu'il l'entrapercevait.

Tachibana changea de wagon et ne vit pas, derrière lui, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Hitonari regarda prudemment des deux cotés et sourit en voyant le brun s'arracher les cheveux. Il sortit de sa cachette et partit dans l'autre direction dans le but ultime de regagner sa place et de ne plus en bouger.

Il avait besoin de récupérer un peu. Le voyage était fatiguant et il n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre du précédent avant d'entamer celui-là. Mais soudain il se rendit compte avec un certain ennui qu'il n'était pas dans le bon sens. Sa place était du coté d'Akane. Il soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire face pour le moment. Il savait d'expérience qu'Akane allait encore lui hurler dessus pendant des heures.

Il se dit qu'il allait devoir mettre en place tous les stratagèmes du monde pour l'éviter quand son salut se profila au bout du wagon.

S'il ne s'appelait pas Akane Tachibana, il était sûr que cette idée tordue ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit. Caché entre deux wagons, derrière les valises des passagers, il se mit à ricaner. Il était génial. Personne ne le verrait et Hiiragi était obligé de passer par là pour regagner son siège.

Hitonari aurait dû s'en douter mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit le bout de ses anciennes baskets dépassait qu'il comprit la nouvelle fantaisie du brun. Tous les moyens étaient apparemment bon pour lui mettre la main dessus même les plus ridicules.

-Pardon, jeune homme.

Il s'écarta pour laisser passer une personne un peu imposante quand soudain une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

-Excusez-moi madame, puis-je vous demander un service ?

oOo  
Akane s'ennuyait. Où était passé Hitonari ? Ce petit imbécile n'avait pas pu sauter du train en marche pour lui échapper non ? Alors où était-il ? Une grosse femme se planta devant lui, lui bouchant la vue. Il allait l'engueuler quand brusquement il sentit quelque chose. Cette odeur…Des biscuits aux pépites de chocolats de RU ! Les biscuits préférés d'Hiiragi ! Il sortit avec toute la discrétion d'un sumotori pressé, obligeant la femme à reculer sans la bousculer.

-Oh ? Je pensais que ce serait un petit garçon, dit-elle surprise.

-Pardon ?

-Tout à l'heure, un très beau jeune homme m'a poliment demandé de le cacher à cause de son petit neveu qui jouait à cache entre les wagons.

-Je vais le bouffer ! Merci M'dame.

La jeune femme le regarda courir jusqu'au bout du wagon. Décidément, la jeunesse la surprendrait toujours.

oOo  
Assis à sa place, la musique dans les oreilles et son paquet de biscuits entamés sous le bras, Hitonari rêvassait, pensant déjà à la douche chaude et au lit moelleux qui l'attendait chez lui.

Demain son frère l'appellerait pour avoir quelques explications quand au trou laissé sur son compte en banque. Alors qu'il grignotait un gâteau, une ombre se porta sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux un peu surpris. Etrangement, le coup qu'il lui avait mis quelques heures auparavant l'avait calmé plus qu'il ne le pensait. Et cette petite partie de cache-cache l'avait amusé bien plus qu'il ne voulait le dire.

Akane le regardait de toute sa hauteur, vaguement en colère, fatigué surtout. Hitonari et lui se regardèrent un moment puis le blond lui tendit son paquet de biscuits ouvert, le sien à la bouche. Le brun le dévisagea une seconde et en piocha un avant de se laisser tomber sur le siège en face de lui.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques temps, le blond occupé à observer le brun manger.

-Ca va mieux ? fit-il.

-Encore !

Hiiragi fit une grimace et lui en tendit un autre que son ami s'empressa de dévorer. Tachibana rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans les siens. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé et Hitonari réprima un sourire amusé. Ca le rassurait quelque part qu'il soit resté le même après ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais n'est pas Tachibana qui veut.

-Alors ? Que me vaut l'honneur d'avoir reçu ton poing dans la figure ?

Hitonari se renfrogna. Il fallait toujours qu'il gâche tout.

-J'en sais rien. J'avais envie de t'en coller une. Pourquoi c'est interdit ?

Akane ne répondit pas.

-Sinon, il paraît que tu prévois de rester sur Nagasaki l'année prochaine, reprit le blond.

-Qui t'a dit ça ? demanda Tachibana visiblement surpris de cette question.

Mais Hitonari ne répondit pas.

-Sumire a lu la lettre à tout le monde c'est ça ?

De nouveau, le silence.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir quels nouveaux joueurs tu as rajouté à ta liste de gens à balancer dans la mer ?

Akane ne dit rien à son tour, se contentant de sourire.

-Ben techniquement c'est Canard-man qui arrive en tête. Puis Bandeau-man parce qu'on a un truc à régler, continua-t-il en jetant un drôle de regard à un Hitonari peu réceptif. L'autre abruti moustachu mais lui c'est comme si c'était déjà fait puis y'a ton frère, même si je l'ai jamais vu sur un terrain. J'aime pas la concurrence.

Hitonari sentait son sang bouillir. Il allait le tuer. Ce type voulait exploser tous les basketteurs du coin. Le brun se leva et se pencha à son oreille, la main sur son épaule.

-Mais tu restes mon unique objectif, ne t'en fais pas.

Hitonari réprima un frisson. Akane avait fait exprès de lui souffler dans l'oreille.

-En tous cas, si je m'étais attendu à ce que tu me déboîtes la mâchoire, j'y aurai pensé avant d'écrire à Sumire. Je saurais maintenant que j'adresse mon courrier à tout le quartier.

-T'as qu'à écrire à tout le monde au lieu de faire une sélection, râla Hiiragi.

Tachibana continuait de sourire. Il se laissa tomber sur le siège à coté du blond en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

-Rien. Je me disais juste que ça m'avait manqué.

Hitonari ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir le paquet de Nikado pour en manger un. Ca lui avait manqué à lui aussi. Leurs querelles idiotes, leurs quiproquos mais surtout Tachibana.

-Ouais…

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, face de poulpe, soupira le brun faussement vexé.

Akane pencha la tête sur le coté et attrapa l'autre extrémité du mikado entre ses lèvres. Stoïque, Hitonari ne bougea pas, continuant de grignoter son biscuit, relevant par la même le défi. Le biscuit céda rapidement. Akane râla et Hitonari sourit.

Le brun, vexé mais surtout frustré, attrapa le visage d'Hitonari et l'embrassa. Hitonari ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher et en profita, ignorant royalement le regard outré du vieil homme de l'autre coté de l'allée.

Tachibana s'écarta et se lécha la lèvre. Il se réinstalla au fond de son fauteuil et piqua un nouveau biscuit, le dernier du paquet aux pépites de chocolat.

-Qu'est-ce que t'écoutes ? fit-il en tournant la tête vers son équipier.

-Rien que tu aimes.

Une moue boudeuse se peint sur le visage d'Akane. Il attrapa un des écouteurs et se l'appropria. Hitonari tendit la main vers son oreille pour le récupérer et fut intercepté en cours de route. Entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, Akane ferma les yeux et termina son gâteau.

-C'est pas si mal.

Hitonari le regarda encore un peu et s'installa un peu mieux, penchant la tête vers celle d'Akane, fermant les yeux à son tour.

-Ouais…

oOo  
Lorsqu'on vint frapper à sa porte le lendemain matin, Hitonari n'avait pas du tout envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa. La personne semblait vraiment vouloir défoncer sa porte alors il se résolut à aller ouvrir à l'importun. Mais à peine eut-il mis un pied au sol, qu'on l'attrapa par la taille et qu'on l'embrassa dans le creux des reins. Il frissonna et mit toutes ses forces à profit pour sortir du lit. Il enfila son bas de jogging et défit le verrou.

Takuya observa la mine ensommeillée de son cadet, les cheveux en l'air et les yeux encore un peu bouffis. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir par cette fausse tête d'ange.

-Hitonari ! Je peux savoir ce que tu as fabriqué avec ma carte ! Je ne peux même plus me payer une paire de baskets.

- Si tu prenais pas des chaussures hors de prix aussi, marmonna le plus jeune avec une voix un peu rauque.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il manque plus de 200 € ?

-J'en sais rien, répondit Hitonari en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Payer à la société nationale de transports ferroviaires ?

-Je suis allé me balader, fit-il en baillant.

-Pour 200 € ! Mais t'es allée en Chine ou quoi ?

-Hitonari ! Ramène-toi ! Je me gèle !grommela une voix au fond du studio.

Les yeux de Takuya manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites. Hitonari soupira.

-J't'expliquerai. Maintenant, foutez-moi tous la paix, j'ai sommeil.

Le blond ferma la porte, ignorant totalement le frère qu'il avait laissé complètement sécher sur place. Il commençait déjà à avoir mal au crâne. Il ôta son bas de pyjama et s'assit au bord du lit, passant doucement la main dans les cheveux tout aussi désordonnés de son amant.

-T'es content de toi, j'espère, fit-il à son attention.

-Ouais. Mais en même temps, ton frère ça fait belle lurette qu'il avait capté. S'attendait juste pas à ce que j'sois là.

-Si tu le dis. Pousse-toi que je puisse m'installer.

-J'en ai pas la moindre envie.

Tandis qu'Hitonari allait protestait, on le fit tomber dans les couvertures. Le blond le dévisagea d'un air fatigué. Akane lui sourit, félin et joueur.

-Tu viens pas de dire que t'avais froid ?

-Tu vas me réchauffer.

-J'ai sommeil, je te rappelle que je me suis mangé plus de quinze heures de train au cas où t'aurais zappé.

-Tu vas pas me faire croire que…

Une sonnerie lui fit lever la tête vers la table de nuit. La montre d'Akane clignotait en sonnant.

-Merde.

-C'est quoi ?

-L'alarme. Je dois prendre mes médocs.

-Et ben qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

-Y sont dans ma chambre au lycée, marmonna-t-il en enfouissant sa tête contre le corps d'Hitonari.

-C'est malin et comment tu vas faire ?

-Faudrait que j'aille voir la vieille… dit-il d'un air absent, bien trop occupé à grignotait la peau pâle.

D'un geste fort habile et rapide, Hitonari roula et éjecta le brun du lit qui tomba les fesses au sol, hébété.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?s'écria-t-il.

-Va prendre tes pilules et je vais réfléchir à un nouveau round.

-Jure.

-Je te le promets.

Le brun se leva d'un cou de rein, s'habilla et partit en courant. Enfin seul, Hitonari se rua dans la salle de bain pour profiter de sa douche et revint se coucher dans des draps propres, le nez dans l'oreiller d'Akane.

oOo  
Vers 15 heures, on sonna à la porte. Hitonari se leva du lit sur lequel il était assis, lavé, habillé et frais comme un gardon. Akane avait l'air épuisé. Le blond le fit entrer sans un mot. Tachibana ôta ses chaussures tel un automate et alla s'affaler sur le lit fait.

Hitonari revint s'asseoir dessus, le dos appuyé au mur et récupéra le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Akane leva des yeux suppliants vers lui. Hitonari souleva l'ouvrage en hauteur sans le quitter des yeux et le jeune homme vint poser sa tête sur ses jambes, ronronnant presque sous la caresse d'une main dans ses cheveux.

-Alors ? Ta mère t'a mis dehors pour de bon ?

-Même pas. Mais je suis condamné à travailler cet été.

-J'en parlerai à mon patron si tu veux.

-C'est vrai ! Mais tu fais quoi comme boulot au fait ?

-Du rangement dans une librairie. Les horaires sont super souples et si t'es rapide et attentionné, t'es bien payé.

-Passionnant. Mais bon, je suis d'accord.

-Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus reconnaissant.

-Ô merci Hiiragi-sama, ironisa Akane.

Ce qui lui valut de se manger un oreiller en pleine tête.

-Tu repars quand ?

-Demain pour être au lycée lundi.

-Hn.

-Tu veux pas mettre ce bouquin de coté non ?

-Non.

Akane allait se relever, vexé quand son amant se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Loin de refuser pareille attention, le garçon lui rendit avec autant de fougue, sa main perdue dans les mèches claires à l'arrière du crâne d'Hitonari.

-J'y ai droit à mon nouveau round ?

-T'as été sage. Je pense que ça peut se négocier, s'amusa Hitonari.

-Bien alors entamons les hostilités.

oOo  
Sur le quai de la gare, Hitonari attendait que le train démarre. Akane le regardait du haut du wagon, la porte encore ouverte.

-Si t'as encore envie de m'en coller une, hésite pas.

-Je te renvoie l'invitation.

« Le train à destination de Nagasaki va partir. Attention au départ. Veuillez vous éloignez de la bordure du quai, s'il vous plait. Attention à la fermeture des portes.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un moment qui leur parut plus long qu'il ne l'était. Hitonari grimpa brusquement sur le marche pied et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il s'écarta brusquement, repoussant le brun en arrière, tandis qu'il redescendait sur le quai. La porte se referma brutalement.

Akane se releva et le regarda à travers le hublot. Le train commença à bouger et il sortit son téléphone. Hitonari saisit son portable qui vibrait et décrocha.

-Allô.

-La recommandation de mon coach est déjà faite. J'ai demandé Tezuka.

Hitonari sourit, la surprise passée. Il allait le tuer. Il avait fait le voyage pour rien. Enfin presque.

-T'endors pas dans le train. Tu serais capable de louper ton arrêt.

-Espèce de …

Hitonari raccrocha et repartit vers son appartement le sourire aux lèvres. Ils auraient bien le temps de se venger la prochaine fois.

OWARI.  
19 juillet/20 novembre 2005


End file.
